Nicht der Rede wert
by Dawnerah
Summary: Eine verregnete Nacht, tiefgründige Gedanken und die Erkenntnis, dass manchmal nicht zählt, wie schnell etwas ist, sondern wie langsam etwas ist. KisaIta Slash


Title: Nicht der Rede wert  
Author: Dawnerah  
Pairing: KisaIta  
Warnings: Slash  
Summary: Eine verregnete Nacht, tiefgründige Gedanken und die Erkenntnis, dass manchmal nicht zählt, wie schnell etwas ist, sondern wie langsam etwas ist.  
Language: German  
Words: 1109  
Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto, ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruch.  
Setting: Während dem Timeskip.

---

Die Erde erkaltete unter dem nächtlichen Regen. Zähe Schlammflüsse flossen durch die Dunkelheit, um ahnungslose Kleintiere unter sich zu begraben. Die Menschheit hatte sich in ihren warmen Häusern verkrochen und hoffte, diese Sturmnacht würde schnell vorübergehen.  
Aber Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel.

„Itachi-san." Ein Seufzen untermalte dieses Wort von Kisame.  
„Können wir gehen?" Wie auch immer es Kisame möglich war: Er klang gleichzeitig unterwürfig und genervt.

Itachi bewerte diese sprachliche Gratwanderung jedoch nicht mit der ihr angemessenen Aufmerksamkeit, sondern schwieg hartnäckig. Er blieb scheinbar lieber im Regen stehen und beobachtete den Schlamm fließen.

„Schon verstanden…" Resigniert blieb der stämmige Nuke-Nin neben seinem zierlichen Partner stehen und folgte seinem Blick. Er verstand nicht, warum der Matsch für Itachi so interessant war. Er fand Matsch gar nicht interessant. Komisches braunes Zeug, das bei starkem Regenfall umherfloss. Schlamm war es seiner Meinung nach gar nicht würdig, auf solch intensive Weise von Itachi angestarrt zu werden.  
Eine plötzliche Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren. Itachi hatte seinen Kopf umgewandt und blickte nun ihn an anstatt den lächerlichen Schlamm.

„… Ja?" fragte Kisame und hoffte darauf, dass der andere vielleicht etwas zu sagen hatte. In diesem Punkt wurde er enttäuscht, jedoch nickte Itachi fast unmerklich. Seine schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen fixierten Kisames Bewegungen, hielten seine Seele fest, wie immer, wenn Itachi ihn anstarrte. Wie immer, wenn Itachi irgendjemanden anstarrte, vermutete Kisame. Aber ihn hielten diese Augen eben ganz besonders fest.  
Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich gut ausdrücken konnte, schon gar nicht in seinen Gedanken.  
Wortlos blickte Kisame zurück. Er kannte das schon. Itachi fing manchmal grundlos an, jemanden in den Boden zu starren, und da Kisame sich fast immer in seiner Nähe aufhielt, war er meist das Opfer.  
Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, einen Vorwand zu haben, Itachi anzustarren. Und er hatte auch nichts dagegen, wenn Itachi ihn fixierte, solange er es nicht mit aggressiven Intentionen tat. Er war kaltblütig und grausam genug, um einen Blick auszuhalten, sagte er sich.  
„Eine dieser Zeiten wieder?" fragte er den Jüngeren mit einem zähneentblößenden Grinsen. Er erwartete keine Antwort; umso überraschter war er, als Itachi tatsächlich sprach.

"Es bewegt sich."  
Der Uchiha war kryptisch wie immer. Innerlich freute sich Kisame allerdings trotz seiner Verwirrung, dass Itachi mit ihm redete. Es kam nicht oft vor. Meist gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, und so sehr Kisame sich auch bemühte, seinen Partner zu öffnen, er blieb immer ruhig.

„Was bewegt sich, Itachi-san?" fragte er neugierig und irritiert und erhielt lange keine Antwort mehr. Stattdessen wandte sich Itachi um und betrachtete wieder den fließenden Schlamm.  
Ein weiteres Seufzen entwich Kisames Kehle. Er verstand Itachi nicht und er würde ihn niemals verstehen. Allerdings… dieses Mysteriöse machte den anderen wirklich zu etwas Besonderem.  
Im Moment fühlte er aber nicht den üblichen Respekt und die Zuneigung zu dem Ex-Konoha, sondern war einfach nur unzufrieden. Er war nass, es war dunkel und er fror. Warum musste sich Itachi die Erde so unbedingt anschauen?!

„Ich nicht." Itachis Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Unter dem prasselnden Regen war sie fast unhörbar, aber Kisame verstand schnell, dass Itachi ihr Gespräch wieder aufnahm. Itachi redete oft leise. Es schien oft, als wollte er sich nicht die Mühe machen, seine Stimme zu erheben. Natürlich würde es Kisame nie in den Sinn kommen, zu behaupten, dass Itachi faul war, aber er hatte manchmal scheinbar keine Lust, lauter zu Sprechen als unbedingt notwendig.

Und diese zwei Wörter, die er nun von sich gegeben hatte, brachten etwas in Kisame zum Splittern. Das was das erste Mal, dass Itachi ihm etwas über seine Sorgen (Oder waren es Befürchtungen? Sogar Ängste?) mitgeteilt hatte, und eine jähe Welle des Mitleids stieg in ihm auf. Mitleid? Warum Mitleid? Er hatte erst einmal in seinem Leben Mitleid gespürt, und damals war er sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Warum also jetzt ausgerechnet Itachi?  
Mit einem Satz hatte er seine Arme um die Taille des Kleineren geschlungen und erntete dafür ein verärgertes Knurren, jedoch keine Strafe. Er war kein taktvoller Mensch; noch nie hatte er jemanden getröstet und er bezweifelte, dass Itachi Trost erwartete. Aber… diese Handlung schien ihm das einzig logische zu sein, um das Mitleid zu bekämpfen, das in ihm wilderte.

"Tust du wohl." brachte er dann letztendlich hervor, mit unüberlegter Sprache und aus dem spontanen Bedürfnis heraus, Itachi in seinem Selbstzweifel zu widersprechen. War das vielleicht die richtige Aktion, das, was Itachi von ihm erwartete? Ein weiteres Schweigen antwortete ihm, ehe Itachi seinen Mund öffnete.

„Nein..."

Bei allem, was Recht war, aber für solche Kindereien hatte Kisame keine Nerven. Wenn Itachi ihm nicht glaubte, bitte sehr! Ihm machte das gar nichts aus, nein. Gar nichts. Überhaupt, Itachi hatte ihn ja schließlich sozusagen darum gebeten, ihn zu trösten, also warum widersprach er ihm jetzt?  
Der andere Shinobi wusste doch genauso gut wie Kisame, dass er sich sehr wohl bewegte. Er konnte sich viel, viel schneller bewegen, als jeder Schlammfluss träumte.  
Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass Itachi in einer Metapher geredet hatte. Kisame war nicht dumm, aber er war sehr direkt und hatte oft kein Verständnis für Sinnbilder oder Dinge, die über einen Umweg gesagt wurden.  
Ein Blick in des anderen Augen, nachdem dieser seinen Kopf zu ihm gewendet hatte, ließ eine Gänsehaut bei ihm entstehen. Itachi war einer der Menschen, die extrem intensiv schauen konnten und gleichzeitig nicht ein winziges Gefühl preisgaben.

„Aber…" Das Wort, das Itachis Lippen entschlüpft war, blieb einsam in der Luft hängen, bedeutungsschwer und alleingelassen. Kisames Verstand interpretierte es optimistisch als einen Dank dafür, dass er versucht hatte, Itachi aufzuheitern.  
Nach einer längeren Pause, in der der Schlamm anfing, ihre Knöchel zu umspülen, setzte Kisame zur Rede an. Er fühlte Itachis Haut unter seinen Händen, und er wollte diese Situation nicht zu lang ausnutzen.

„Gehen wir weiter? Der Regen ist-" Er wurde unterbrochen.  
„… nicht der Rede wert." vollendete Itachi den Satz und Kisame hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Uchiha sich an ihn schmiegen.

Vielleicht hatte Itachi Recht, dachte Kisame. Der Regen, die Nacht, die Kälte, die Bewegung der Welt waren manchmal nicht der Rede wert. Vielleicht zählte manchmal nur der kurze, friedliche Moment.

- Fin -

---

A/N.:

Was macht eine kleine Morgendämmerung, wenn ihr Samstagabend beim Babysitten langweilig ist?  
Ja, genau, sie schreibt dumme, plotlose OneShots. :p  
Reviews wären nett. I strive for perfection X3  
In diesem Sinne  
lG  
Dawn


End file.
